


Aloe And Almond

by HerbertBest



Series: Two Good Witches [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Morning After, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: The morning after Dan and Holly’s first time allows Dan to explore his new feelings for his friend - which turns into a literal exploration when he offers to soothe her sore spots.





	Aloe And Almond

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't finished the latest bit of this series yet, but this idea attacked me out of the blue!

The smell of cinnamon and clove teased Dan’s nose as he slowly came awake in an unfamiliar bed. 

Grunting softly, he rubbed at his bleary eyes and glanced at the moon. Slowly, the scene snapped into focus for him; lacy curtains, the babbling of a tiny artificial fountain, the glow of a plastic witch figure. In the bed lying beside him was the owner of all three of those objects – Holly, the girl who'd been hanging out at his concerts for weeks, who also happened to be Holly from his botany class.

Holly with the Ramona Flowers hair – in cut and in its tendency to change colors suddenly and endlessly - who laughed at his raunchy jokes and was somehow gentle, silly and kind at the same time. The girl he’d had a horrible crush on from the very second she’d stepped into the room and offered to help him feed his rose bushes. Who had confessed to him, crying, that she was a for-real witch, and that she practiced magic with her roommate – white magic, not black, but magic nonetheless. He’d been her friend for so long because he found that fact to be pretty neat instead of ball-shriveling horrifying.

Holy shit, Dan was the luckiest motherfucker on the face of the planet.

That was how he felt as he leaned back against the pillows and thought of their study date. She’d taught him about philodendrons and they’d played at darts, sipped at beer, had some greasy chicken and danced at a little pub downtown. They’d fallen into each others arms and pawed at one another, had ended up back here, had knocked each other out with some pretty damned good loving….

Dan’s train of thought derailed as her green head peeped out from between the multicolored quilt and the pale blue sheets, smiling happily. 

He wanted her again. Almost immediately. 

“Hello,” she said, the tips of her fingers brushing his forearm.

“Hi,” he said. She swam against the sheets, squirming close to him. Dan sighed deeply and wrapped both of his arms around her. Cuddling her felt right, the spare curves of her body fit the spare curves of his beautifully, even though he was twice her height and size. The covers drifted away and off, and Dan once more took in the softness of her form. God, he felt like a clumsy ogre next to her – even more so when he noticed the dark pink bruises his thumbs had left behind on the saddle of her hip.

“Oh my God,” he said, brushing the angry red marks, “I’m so sorry.”

She frowned up at him, clearly confused until she brushed her own fingers against the mark and hissed. But Holly put on a braver face. “Don’t worry,” she said, “It was in the heat of the moment and it…” she hid her face in his neck, “it felt really good when it happened.”

“Sentiment shared,” he said. Dan took her hand in his kissed each fingertip, but then exited the bed. “Bathroom’s the first door on the right?”

“It is,” she said, sounding a little sad. Did she think he wanted to flee the scene? Dan deliberately made his trip as short as he could, grabbing a bottle of anti-chafing lotion and dampening a hand towel under the taps. 

She frowned at him when he came through the door with his equipment. “Aftercare,” Dan said, giving her an awkward smile. Holly’s return smile was much more natural and less nervous; as she rolled onto her back and stared up at him with those clear green eyes. He climbed back onto the bed, lay down beside her, and uncapped the lotion.

The scent of aloe and almonds filled the air as he dabbed it across the pale pink stubble marks he’d left behind on her neck. The loving look in her eyes told him she was enjoying it, and thus he boldly kept his fingers moving. Down the hickeys forming along the sides of her neck, and the bits of stubble burn he’d left behind on the curves of her breasts. Holly’s eyes flickered closed and she let out a soft moan. He gave in to his desires then, and Dan kneaded the soft creamy flesh of her breast, thumb swiping along her nipple.

“You’re so pretty,” he muttered, and licked the tip of her softness, cringing at the bitterness of the almonds as they washed over his tongue.

She let out a soft laugh at his cringe, tugging him up toward her mouth, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. “I made that lotion,” she told him. “My own special recipe.”

“Is it supposed to be that bitter?”Dan smacked his tongue and tasted a a stray trace of her lip gloss, concentrating on its sweet to wash away the sharpness.

She shrugged. “I didn’t think I’d ever be using it in a sexy situation.”

He grinned. “Is this turning into a sexy situation? Because I’m not gonna say no.”

She nodded shyly. “Pass me the lotion?”

He did, and flopped onto his back when she splayed her palm upon his sternum and pushed. Dan hadn’t felt the twin marks she’d left behind on him until she daubed the bite marks she’d left on his throat – the bruises on his ribcage –the scratches she’d left on his thighs.

“Do these hurt?” she worried.

Dan – who’d been preoccupied with remembering how she’d scratched him, that she’d been sucking his cock and he’d bucked too hard and he’d stopped awkwardly but she’d laughed, her hair a mess of green, her eyes rimmed with kohl, her whole attitude one of welcome – and told him to do it again – started at her words. He shook his head but she cooed and kissed them anyway, then took his cock in hand. All of her teasing had woken his flesh, and he was hard in her grip.

“Is this sore too?” she teased. 

“Sore, no. Stiff for your delicious stroking fingers, absolutely.”

She kissed his belly and wrinkled her nose at the bitter taste, her soft little fingers working in earnest now as Dan swelled and throbbed against her touch. 

He dotted his palm one more time with the lotion before he lost himself to her touch. That big palm he’d felt so awkward about using slid smoothly up her leg, daubing bruises, and cupped her, stroked her apart. And in the smooth, soft wetness of her he pressed two fingers and found himself lacking the words, lacking even the ability to praise her. He was hopelessly lost in the rapture of it, gave himself over to charitable pleasure of touching her, finding himself free in her own joy. As Holly rode his fingers, eyes pressed tightly closed, the pleasure echoed in his flesh, and her shivering, liquid climax caused him to sputter and spill over his belly.

Holly was dreamy-eyed, sleepy as she rubbed his released into his flesh with the aid of the towel, then into her own, sweet and thick as the lotion. When he withdrew his hand from between her shaking thighs, he licked his fingertips and tasted sweet and bitter, joy and fear; life itself.

Holly curled up at his side and the words blurted forth from him like a shot of bubbling champagne. “This is the best study date I’ve ever had.”

She burst into laughter, sound pealing from her lungs, a merry echo of his own pleasure.


End file.
